rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Ranivis Ghrazi
Ranivis Mortius Vathias is a true-born vampyre from Vampyrium, descended from House Ghrazi, who arrived on Gielinor during the Second Age; becoming an active part of the empire of Senntisten until its collapse. He later mysteriously disappeared during the middle of the campaign over Hallowvale, with the truth over his disappearance only having been discovered thousands of years later, in the Sixth Age, thanks to the efforts of Lothorian Foryx. He has now returned to the world, and is poised to make himself known to all. This character is played by Raltin Avarr. |text1=Vampyre |item2= |text2=Humanoid }} History Vampyrium Ranivis began his count of days on the vampyre homeworld; Vampyrium, where he was born into the most skilled bloodline of warriors on Vampyrium: House Ghrazi. When Zaros came to Vampyrium and introduced culture, House Ghrazi took poorly to the new burgeoning society, due to their aggressive nature, and after the Drakans took charge over the other seven clans, most of House Ghrazi were subjugated, with their wings being clipped and forced to serve as pack animals for the hunting excursions of the other houses. Fortunately for Ranivis, his grandfather, Vathias, transitioned into the new society with more ease than some others of House Ghrazi, keeping his wings and his noble status as a result. Vathias then forged his own small splinter line with his name, remaining true to his Ghrazi roots, but maintaining loyalty towards the Drakans to keep the Ghrazi line alive, while trying to retain what dignity they had left. Ranivis's father, Mortius, would soon be sired, and Ranivis not long after that. Ranivis himself would be conditioned from the moment he was born to be loyal the Drakans, and so it was, but he was still educated in the history of his clan, and their ways (while at the same time he was forced to undertake lessons of civility, to help curtail his more savage nature, and ensure the continuation of the Ghrazi nobility). From his father and grandfather, he was taught how to fight, to love combat, and quickly took to his ancestral roots: hunting for sport against dangerous game across Vampyrium. For five hundred years he lived on his homeworld, and when Gielinor opened up to him, he chose to leave Vampyrium for Senntisten's military; seeking new challenges and creatures to triumph over. Senntisten Ranivis became an iron fist in Senntisten's military not long after his arrival; rising up in the ranks, both due to his race and his skills. When disposable human troops weren't being sent into battle, he fought alongside the Avernic legion troops often; eagerly striking down any who opposed him on the battlefield. During peacetime, Ranivis pursued his own interests. Among them was hosting combat tournaments for sport in a small arena he had built under his modest estate, which he watched eagerly, as well as participating in them. Occasionally, he would leave Senntisten to go exploring the new world of Gielinor, bringing back with him trophies from what creatures he had sought out to kill, such as dragons. When he was not on the battlefields, hosting tournaments, or out on personal trips, he would often offer his services as a slayermaster; eager to test those who wanted to better themselves against beasts. Beyond that, he only usually associated with other skilled warriors, and members of his own race (pure vampyres specifically). It was during his time in Senntisten that be became acquainted with the then young Lothorian Foryx, who took a liking to Ranivis quite quickly, and the two became close acquaintances before Senntisten's collapse. Hallowvale After Senntisten's collapse, Drakan began a massive war campaign over the Hallowlands: the icyene kingdom East of Senntisten's former grounds. As the battles began, Ranivis loyally supported the Drakans as he had always done, and eagerly took his place in Drakan's conquest for land. During this war, Ranivis became an absolute terror to the icyene forces; slaying many in the name of Drakan, before an unfortunate twist of fate wrenched him away from the fields of battle. In the middle of the campaign for Hallowvale, Ranivis began to become distracted, and continually watched Lothorian Foryx during this time, acting almost paranoid and protective of his fellow vampyre. One day when Lothorian returned from a mission of his own, Ranivis gave him orders to take his position at a Southern command post near the icyene capital, rather than return to his quarters that night. Lothorian relented quickly and left after Ranivis entrusted him with this, stating to Lothorian that he had personal matters to deal with. In truth, Ranivis sent his fellow vampyre away on purpose, as he had uncovered enough of what he believed was going to be an assassination attempt on Lothorian at his quarters that night, which he suspected was an underhanded attempt by the Saradominist forces, and after sending Lothorian away, he went to confront whoever the would-be assassin was. That night; Ranivis mysteriously disappeared, with not a single trace left to find. Some assumed he had deserted, while others thought he had somehow been killed in the skirmishes. Regardless of rumor and opinion, his memory lived on as a lasting nightmare to the vanquished icyene, and as an example of vampyre ideals to Drakan's forces. From that point on: Ranivis would not be seen again for over six thousand years. Morytania -To be enacted. The Return -To be added. Characteristics -More soon. Personality A true vampyre supremacist, Ranivis looks down on nearly every other race, the only races he sees as equals being the Mahjarrat and Chthonian demons, which comprised the upper society of Senntisten along with the vampyres during the Second Age. His scrutiny of other races does not stop at turned vampyres, as he views them as filth wearing vampyre skin; seeing them more as tools to be used and disposed of. In fact, he holds unturned races with higher regard than turned vampyres. That being said, it is not impossible to gain his respect; regardless of race, he holds a mutual respect for great warriors of any origin, be they vampyre or not. Rarely, he will extend this courtesy to turned vampyres, but only if they manage to impress him. Appearance -To be added. Abilities Ranivis is a truly fearsome combatant, and never to be underestimated on the battlefield. A well rounded opponent, he makes use of melee, ranged, and magical attacks to eviscerate his foes, so one must stay on guard and be ready to defend against multiple styles of increasingly aggressive attacks. He possesses strength beyond that of any human, and his claws can rip through some of the strongest armors, regardless of the material they're made from (similar to how Lord Drakan shattered two large, foot thick oak doors in one blow, and how Vanstrom's attacks deal heavy damage to opponents wearing even Barrows quality armor). He rarely makes use of ranged attacks, but when he does so it usually involves the throwing of his spear. Magically, he is masterful at shadow and blood spells: sending out volleys of shadow blasts that rips flesh and shatters bones, and employs the use of blood magic to heal while taking damage and to steal life from creatures he has summoned (as well as opponents that are not equipped to defend against this). Defensively, he has an incredible amount of pain tolerance along with a hearty constitution, and is capable of sustaining massive amounts of damage that would kill any turned vampyre, coupled with his healing abilities, anyone who takes him on is in for a long and difficult fight. As an experienced slayer, he is quite skilled at picking out the weak spots on his opponents; he gives no ground and is quick to exploit them to ensure his own victory. Outside of combat, he is one of the finest smiths and craftsmen to have come from Vampyrium, and is quite capable of working with rare and difficult materials. He uses these skills to keep a fine level of craftsmanship on his armor and weaponry, and to collect every useful material he can from his kills. He also uses what he knows to create trophies from his various victims, and is fond of mounting heads on his walls. Other Information *His father, Mortius, was fond of using a mace in battle. This mace was passed down to Ranivis as an heirloom when he crossed over to Gielinor, but was lost after he disappeared during the siege of Hallowvale. The mace was later rediscovered in a buried chest just outside of Mort'ton, found by a vampyre juvenile, but it was soon claimed by Lothorian Foryx. The mace was later returned to Ranivis by Lothorian. *Ranivis is not very particular about what blood type he drinks, although he is fond of fresh O- that has been chilled to below room temperature. Media Rportrait1.png|A portrait of Ranivis, shortly before his disappearance. Ranivishumanoidportrait.2.png|A portrait of Ranivis, in his humanoid form. Ranivishumanoid.3.png|Ranivis's humanoid form in-game. Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Vampyre Category:Male Category:Lawful Category:Evil Category:Antagonist Category:Morytania Category:Noble Category:Political Figure Category:Military Category:Commander Category:Slayer Category:Warrior Category:Rangers Category:Mage Category:Battlemage Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Dark Magic user Category:Summoners Category:Smith